Love Trap
by nurfadeer
Summary: Keempat orang yang dipuji seperti malaikat seperti apa jika mereka di atas ranjang? Itu adalah perangkap. Tetapi bagaimana jika jala yang ditebarkannya berbalik memerangkap Luhan sendiri? KrisHan, KaiHan, ChanHan, Hunhan.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Trap**

 **(Prolog: N** **ew Neighbors** **)**

 **Genre : Romance, Gender Bender, Hurt, Angst, Humor**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan (17), Kris Wu (22), Park Chanyeol (22), Kim Jongin (20), Oh Sehun (20), and other.**

 **Rate : T maybe M**

 **Length : Multichapter**

 **Note: Jika ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum. Mohon Kritik dan saran. :D**

 **Happy reading!**

 **S** **ummary**

Keempat orang yang dipuji seperti malaikat seperti apa jika mereka di atas ranjang? Itu adalah perangkap. Tetapi bagaimana jika jala yang ditebarkannya berbalik memerangkap Luhan sendiri?

.

.

.

Pintu cokelat di depannya siap diketuk. Pun tangan yang mengambang di udara itu siap kapan saja untuk memukul pelan pintu dihadapannya. Namun tanpa peringatan, sekelebat film pendek seolah diputar di depan matanya, membuat tangannya berhenti beberapa inci dari pintu.

Film pendek itu tengah menyajikan potongan abu yang membumbung tinggi di langit sore di Seoul. Langit mendung. Sendu meliputi ruang geraknya. Menyesakkan dadanya dengan perih. Dan saat ini, abu itu seakan-akan nyata berada di depannya. Bau hangus itu benar-benar menelusup ke hidung. Membuatnya sulit menghirup napas dengan benar.

Hujan semakin menggila kala Luhan, nama gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah itu menggeleng. Mengenyahkan bayangan buruk itu sekaligus mengusir pergi ke raguannya. Tangan yang terulur itu tak lekas menyentuh pintu dan malah ia gunakan untuk mengeratkan mantel yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Karena percayalah, pakaian tipis dibalik mantel itu tak membantu apa pun saat ini, tetapi ia diam-diam menaruh harapan besar bahwa pakaian itu akan menolongnya nanti.

Luhan menyesap oksigen beserta aroma masakan di tangannya yang menyatu di udara. Kombinasi yang mengantar sensasi tenang sesaat yang membuatnya memantabkan hati untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

Di detik-detik menjelang pintu itu terbuka, otak Luhan dipaksa bekerja ekstra hingga ia diam beberapa saat seorang pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap muncul di baliknya.

"Siapa?" tanya pemuda itu. "Ada apa?" lalu pertanyaan berikutnya menyambung.

Luhan sudah tahu pertanyaan seperti itu akan secara alami muncul. Luhan mencoba mengulas senyum tulus, namun ia yakin hanya senyum kaku yang ia berikan. Alhasil pemuda di depannya hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil mulai menunjukkan reaksi tidak sabar.

"A-aku Luhan. Aku tetangga baru kalian. A-aku hanya mau memberikan kue ini."

"Oh."

Begitu tahu ciri pemuda itu, Luhan langsung tahu pemuda itu bernama Kai. Yang selalu disanjung saudaranya memiliki kulit eksotis dan wajah menawan. Tetapi jujur, meskipun adiknya memiliki banyak sekali tempelan poster "mereka", Luhan sebenarnya buta dengan siapa mereka itu. Luhan baru tahu nama, ciri, serta hal yang perlu ia ketahui dari masing-masing "mereka" karena baru menganggap mereka seperti kemilau emas saat ini. Memabukkan, tetapi juga menyesatkan jika tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan benar. Lalu entahlah, beberapa saat lagi mungkin dia akan mabuk, tersesat, atau keduanya. Karena itulah tujuannya menyambangi rumah itu saat langit seolah bocor saat ini. Dengan riasan yang tidak menyesuaikan umurnya.

Kai tidak sedingin yang Luhan kira. Tiba-tiba saja dia membalas senyum Luhan dan kue ditangannya sudah berpindah ke tangan dingin pria itu.

"Terima kasih. Wah, noona benar-benar ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan ini? Padahal di luar sedang hujan deras. Em, apa kau ingin mampir sebentar? Sepertinya yang lain tidak akan keberatan menyambut tetangga baru kami."

Luhan tanpa basi-basi langsung melangkah masuk. Mengekor di belakang Kai yang menunduk mencium aroma kue yang ia bawa.

Ruang yang luas dengan dekorasi menakjubkan membius mata Luhan untuk berpaling dari punggung Kai. Matanya menyisir tiap sudut sampai matanya tertumbuk pada tiga pemuda lain di sisi kanannya. Melihat itu, jantung Luhan seperti tengah menabuh genderang perang. Dia bisa terkena tekanan darah tinggi sewaktu-waktu atau parahnya stroke.

Segala persiapannya nyaris terlupakan dan ia berpikir untuk mundur. Tetapi, tidak! Ketika ia sudah membulatkan tekad, tidak ada hal lain selain menghadapinya.

"Dia tetangga kita, hyung. Namanya...," Kai beralih memandang Luhan, "haruskah kita berkenalan?"

Kai sudah bergabung bersama tiga pemuda lainnya, menyisakan dia yang berada di tengah ruangan, dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu berjalan dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Na-namaku Luhan." Luhan memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk. "A-aku adalah fans kalian. Ja-jadi, biarkan aku melayani kalian. Kumohon!"

Salah satu dari mereka, yang memiliki kulit seputih susu memiringkan kepala.

"Tapi kami sudah memiliki pembantu sendiri, noona. Kau tidak perlu melayani kami."

"Bu-bukan melayani seperti itu," ujar Luhan, tidak sadar suaranya mengeras. "Ma-maksudku...," Luhan menguapkan kalimat yang dipikirkannya seketika. Karena lidah yang diperintahkannya untuk mengeluarkan suara itu mendadak kelu. Ia, dengan tangan bergetar mulai menarik ikat mantel di pinggangnya. Lalu diteruskan dengan terlepasnya semua kancing dan mantel itu terlepas sepenuhnya dari tubuh Luhan.

Seusai dengan itu, ia menarik napas panjang. Tidak menyadari dua kembar kepunyaannya ikut terangkat naik seolah ingin terlepas dari sisa kain yang menempel ditubuhnya. Gaun mini berbelahan dada rendah dengan panjang bagian bawahnya tak melebihi setengah paha.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari lantai, mencoba menantang empat pasang mata yang terbeliak kaget.

"Kumohon!" Luhan kembali berucap dengan memelas. Jika keempatnya mendengarkan dengan hati mereka, ada duka yang tersirat di dalamnya. Sekotak perasaan yang tercampur aduk, kecuali perasaan malu Luhan yang kini ia tiadakan tiba-tiba.

Luhan menemui reaksi yang diinginkannya. Kucing bidikannya telah terjerat ikan segar berbalut gaun pendek warna krem itu. Tetapi ada tatapan lain yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan. Dia memandangnya dengan dingin. Seolah ingin menguliti dan mengeluarkan duri-durinya secara hidup-hidup. Luhan berpaling, memilih menantang mata yang lain, berharap kucing lainnya akan melahap ikan segar di depan mereka.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Trap**

 **(Chapter 1: The Record** **)**

 **Genre : Romance, Gender Bender, Hurt, Angst, Humor**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan (17), Kris Wu (22), Park Chanyeol (22), Kim Jongin (20), Oh Sehun (20), and other.**

 **Rate : T maybe M**

 **Length : Multichapter**

 **Note: Jika ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum. Mohon Kritik dan saran. :D**

 **Happy reading!**

 **S** **ummary**

Keempat orang yang dipuji seperti malaikat seperti apa jika mereka di atas ranjang? Itu adalah perangkap. Tetapi bagaimana jika jala yang ditebarkannya berbalik memerangkap Luhan sendiri?

.

.

.

 **Previous chapter**

Luhan menemui reaksi yang diinginkannya. Kucing bidikannya telah terjerat ikan segar berbalut gaun pendek warna krem itu. Tetapi ada tatapan lain yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan. Dia memandangnya dengan dingin. Seolah ingin menguliti dan mengeluarkan duri-durinya secara hidup-hidup. Luhan berpaling, memilih menantang mata yang lain, berharap kucing lainnya akan melahap ikan segar di depan mereka.

 **Chapter 1**

"Are you serious, noona?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar lagi dari pemuda berkulit albino. Sehun. Luhan juga mengingat nama itu setelah melihat cirinya, bukan wajahnya. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak mengingat satu pun wajah mereka meskipun mereka selalu muncul di layar televisi, atau tertempel dimana-mana di kamar saudaranya.

Bersama pertanyaan itu terlontar, satu lagi dari mereka bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari yang Luhan perkirakan. Wajahnya yang paling familiar dari semuanya. Bukan dari poster, televisi, atau berita di internet. Luhan merasa ia pernah melihat pria tinggi itu, namun tepatnya kapan dan dimana, Luhan nyaris lupa. Iya, nyaris karena ia ingat begitu pria itu menyipitkan mata dan menatapnya intens.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol, nama pria itu.

Luhan ingin mengangguk, tetapi malah gelengan yang ia berikan. Ia menjadi identitas yang lain untuk saat ini. Bukan saat ia bertemu Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

Hari itu petang saat Luhan baru keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Myeongdong. Ia tak hanya membawa tas punggung sekolahnya, bahkan ia kini tengah menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan masih dengan mengenakan seragam identitas SMA-nya. Hal itu sama sekali tidak patut untuk ditiru, tetapi Luhan justru memberikan berbagai alasan untuk membenarkan hal tersebut dan membela dirinya sendiri.

Luhan meringis senang melihat tas belanjaan di tangannya lalu melangkah ringan meninggalkan toko yang sering ia kunjungi. Toko roti yang akan membuatnya berhenti sebentar meski ada urusan mendesak sekali pun. Tetapi jangan salahkan toko roti itu atau pun Luhan, salahkan bau harumnya yang menggugah saliva untuk menetes.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ada keriuhan yang membuatnya berhenti dan memutar leher sejenak. Entah ada apa, tetapi pusat keramaian itu paling banyak dibentuk oleh perempuan. Mereka menjerit histeris sambil menyebut nama seseorang. Paduan suara mereka bahkan mengalahkan suara kamera yang sudah menjepret sesuatu itu secara berulang-ulang.

Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin menggabungkan diri dengan mereka. Berpikir itu akan merepotkan karena ia bisa-bisa hilang ditelan kerumunan massa itu. Ia begitu sayang orangtua, saudara perempuannya, dan juga roti yang baru ia beli. Karena takut terseret masuk, Luhan berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Gang itu sedikit gelap dengan bau sampah yang tidak membantu persembunyiaannya sebenarnya. Tetapi sudahlah, gang itu cukup bersih untuk ia berlindung sementara dari massa yang semakin membludak.

Ia mengangkat salah satu tas belanjaannya dan mencium aroma roti dari luar bungkusnya. Sedikit sihir yang Luhan yakini telah diracikkan ke dalam adonan roti isi cokelat kesukaannya, hingga dengan hal sederhana itu saja bisa membuatnya tenang. Pun sebenarnya hal itu membuat Luhan lengah dengan sekitar. Ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam gang, menggabungkan diri tanpa permisi.

Tamu tak diundang itu meletakkan kedua lengannya di antara kepala Luhan sejak detik pertama ia masuk. Dengan pemiliknya yang menutupi wajahnya dengan masker penutup hidung dan kacamata hitam besar. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, pria tinggi di hadapannya itu memiringkan kepala, hingga tidak salah jika yang melihat itu akan mengira mereka tengah berciuman.

Astaga! Luhan memekik dalam hati. Benar-benar berpikir bahwa itu yang akan dilakukan pria di depannya. Sekonyong-konyong langsung menendang kakinya, Luhan dibuat terhenyak ketika pria itu melepas kacamata dan masker penutup hidungnya. Lalu kembali memiringkan kepala dan bertingkah seolah pria itu akan menciumnya lagi. Keterlaluan! Pikir Luhan. Ia pikir pria itu akan berpikir mereka tidak saling mengenal dan pria itu akhirnya meminta maaf lalu pergi, nyatanya pria itu malah mencuri pandang kearah bibirnya.

"Huh, keterlaluan!"

Luhan mendecakkan lidah. Menggerus kaki di depannya dengan sepatunya keras-keras sampai pria itu memekik lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Aww! Apa...," ia meringis kesakitan sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" Luhan menginjak kaki yang satunya pria itu kuat-kuat.

Pria itu kembali memekik lalu membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kepalan tangan yang ia gigit.

"Maaf! Tolong maafkan aku. Itu tadi hanya... hanya caraku menghindar dari fans fanatik. Berpura-pura berciuman, kau tahu? Maksudnya agar mereka mengira aku bukan aku, maksudnya orang lain yang sedang berciuman. Orang yang berciuman itu tidak akan diganggu orang lain, bukan? Kupikir cara itu efektif untuk mengusir mereka dan itu benar, kan?" jelasnya panjang lebar lalu melihat ke Luhan.

"Apa kau juga bagian dari mereka?"

"Bagian apa?" Luhan mendelik sewot.

"Fansku?"

Luhan tertawa hambar dan keluar dari gang. "Aku yakin kau tidak keberatan jika kupanggil mereka kemari, kan? Agar kau bisa membedakan mana fansmu dan hatersmu."

"Jangan!" seru pria itu panik. "Oh, adik cantik, jangan lakukan itu, oke? Aku benar-benar akan menciummu tadi, tapi aku kan tidak jadi melakukannya. Jadi kau juga jangan lakukan itu. Aku bisa mati kalau tertangkap mereka."

Luhan berbalik dan bertolak pinggang. "Kau mau menciumku?" Luhan tidak memerlukan jawaban dan langsung memberikan ciuman ke pria itu berupa lubang sepatunya yang ia yakin betul satu minggu tidak ia cuci. Kemudian ia pergi tanpa lagi menoleh ke arah gang.

"Noona!"

Satu panggilan itu mengantarkan Luhan ke alam nyatanya. Kejadian petang itu terjadi tepat sepuluh hari yang lalu. Dan hari kesepuluh ini, ia dipertemukan lagi dengan pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya yang lain, tajam. "Pergilah! Kami tidak membutuhkan perempuan sepertimu."

Setiap katanya seperti sebilah pisau. Menghujam ke ulu hati Luhan. Perempuan seperti itu? Iya, dia tahu konotasi negatif dari arti kata itu. Benar. Luhan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan pria yang duduk menyilang di sofa sambil memandangnya tidak sudi. Dia adalah perempuan yang sama seperti yang dibayangkan Kris. Anggap saja dia rendah, kau juga bisa menganggap dia terlalu murah. Apa yang penting baginya bukan soal harga diri lagi, ada seseorang yang menunggunya dan ia tidak perlu menyiarkan alasannya pada siapa pun.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk idolaku. Cukup itu. Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun dari kalian. Percayalah!"

"Kau yakin?" Kai bertanya, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di depan Luhan, hampir tidak berjarak dengannya.

Luhan meneguk ludah lalu mengangguk. Bukankah itu yang ia inginkan? Satu kucing masuk ke jaringnya.

Kai menarik belakang leher Luhan dan tanpa tedeng apa pun langsung melumat bibir merah menyala itu. Luhan sama terkejutnya dengan tiga pemuda yang lain. Ada sedetik dimana ia berhenti bernapas, melotot kaget sebelum menutup kelopak matanya.

"Kai! Wow, wow, apa yang kau lakukan?" sergah Chanyeol.

Tautan bibir keduanya terlepas dan Kai menatap Luhan ketimbang menghiraukan Chanyeol.

"Kau profesional?"

"Apa maksudnya?" Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku suka. Kau sangat manis, noona," katanya, lalu berpaling ke Sehun. "Sehun, cobalah! Kurasa kau akan ketagihan."

Luhan dilanda panik ketika empunya nama yang dipanggil Kai ikut mendekat. Secepat kilat ia melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kai padanya sebelumnya.

Luhan tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi keduanya sekaligus. Resiko yang harusnya telah ia perkirakan, namun urung ia antisipasi, bahwa Kai akan menggigit ujung telinganya lalu secara sengaja meniup udara ke lubang pendengarannya itu. Sementara Sehun, ia tengah menelusuri rongga mulut Luhan dengan daging tak bertulangnya. Entah bagaimana keduanya melakukan itu, tetapi lutut Luhan melemas dan kepalanya terasa berat bersamaan.

Sehun baru rela melepas bibir Luhan ketika paru-parunya meminta pasokan oksigen. Jika tidak, ia mungkin tidak akan membiarkan Luhan untuk menarik napas tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Alhasil, karena Luhan hanya tengah fokus untuk memasukkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke paru-parunya, ia tak menyadari sebuah lengan berada di punggungnya, menarik resleting belakang gaun mininya hingga gaun itu menjuntai turun dan akhirnya jatuh.

Luhan bertambah panik. Keringat dingin meluncur melewati alisnya yang dibuat lebih tegas dengan pensil alis itu. Pasalnya, ia sudah membangunkan singa tidur dengan melihatnya setengah telanjang. Hanya berbalut bra tanpa tali dan celana dalam, ia seperti santapan yang cocok untuk keempat singa kelaparan itu. Bahkan, ukuran bra yang tidak sesuai dengan isinya itu seperti penghalang tipis yang ingin segera mereka lemparkan ke lantai.

Ia menemui lagi pandangan mata dari orang yang sama yang menyatakan keberatannya tentang keberadaannya di sini. Kris. Entah dendam apa yang telah Luhan ciptakan untuk pria itu, tetapi pandangannya begitu menghujam. Kali ini ia tidak bisa berpaling karena pandangannya telah dikunci.

Seseorang tiba-tiba bersiul. Luhan tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang memuji tampilannya saat ini. Karena suara Kris sudah menyela, serasa menggelegar di telinga.

"Chanyeol, apa kau hanya akan diam? Kalau kau mau, kau punya kesempatan untuk mengangkatnya ke kamar spesial untuk tamu kita ini," katanya dengan menekan setiap kata seolah ingin memperjelas perintahnya pada pria yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol bergerak maju dan membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Luhan menjerit kecil karena apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol itu terlalu mendadak.

"Tu-tunggu!" Luhan berujar samar. Kedua tangannya terlihat melingkar manis di leher pria itu, padahal sebenarnya kesepuluh jarinya yang bertaut sedang saling meremas. Juga wajahnya yang dibenamkan ke dada Chanyeol, merupakan caranya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan pria yang sama yang mendapat ciuman bau kaki miliknya.

"Ada apa noona? Kau mau aku saja yang menggendongmu?" Sehun menawarkan diri.

Luhan menggeleng dalam gendongan Chanyeol. "Boleh aku membawa pakaianku? Aku tidak mungkin keluar tanpa pakaian."

"Beres." Kai memungut pakaian Luhan lalu meneruskan langkah mereka ke sebuah kamar.

Dalam gendongannya, Luhan mendengar Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Kau yakin ingin meneruskan ini? Kau bisa merubah keputusanmu sekarang. Aku akan membantumu."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Jawab dan tatap mataku. Katakan tidak dengan benar. Atau kalau iya, katakanlah dengan mantab. Kau mungkin akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk pergi kalau memilih yang terakhir."

Luhan menengadah dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol. Sepasang mata ramah Chanyeol berani membuatnya untuk mengulas senyum, meskipun getir.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Chanyeol melihat ke dalam mata Luhan. Permukaan sebening kaca itu tengah membentuk kristal bening di kedua sudut, seolah akan tumpah kapan saja. Chanyeol sejujurnya penasaran dengan itu, kenapa mata yang jelas tersenyum itu seolah mengandung arti yang lain. Seakan teka-teki yang harus ia temukan jawabannya. Dan lagi, wajah dalam gendongannya adalah wajah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia yakin. Wajah yang sama pula yang membuat ia tertawan pertama kali. Tetapi kenapa gadis di gendongannya itu memungkirinya?

"Bolehkah?" Chanyeol bertanya entah apa, tetapi bibirnya sudah mendarat di bibir Luhan.

"Ya! Hyung, itu namanya curang. Jangan mentang-mentang kau yang menggendongnya, kau juga bisa seenaknya menciumnya."

Protesan itu datang dari Kai. Bahkan Sehun ikut menyumbang keberatan dengan mendesis. Hanya Kris yang menanggapi datar dan membukakan pintu kamar pertama kali.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti!" titahnya. Baru Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka dan sekali lagi melihat Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mundur sekarang, noona. Kau siap?"

Luhan tidak diberi opsi lain selain mengangguk. Chanyeol hendak menjatuhkannya di ranjang besar di tengah kamar, tetapi Luhan memintanya untuk menurunkannya dan ia akan berjalan sendiri ke ranjang itu. Namun tak seperti yang dikatakannya, ia malah berjalan menghampiri Kai.

"Kau memintaku untuk menjadi yang pertama?" seloroh Kai bar-bar. Membuat rona merah menjalar cepat ke wajah Luhan.

"Ti-tidak, maksudku bukan itu. A-aku mau mengambil pakaianku. Bo-bolehkah aku meletakkannya di meja itu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk meja kecil di samping sofa sebrang ranjang.

"Tentu saja. Lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, noona."

Luhan meletakkan pakaiannya dengan rapi di atas meja. Menatanya sedemikian rupa hingga saku mantelnya yang sedikit terbuka mengarah langsung ke ranjang. Luhan merangkul tangannya yang gemetar dengan tangannya yang lain, menghela napas panjang, lalu berbalik. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat keempat pemuda itu mulai melepas pakaian mereka masing-masing.

Luhan ingin berpaling dan berlari dari keadaan itu. Seluruh tubuhnya kedinginan. Ia benar-benar merasa gugup dan takut.

Mendadak, beberapa kenangan tergambar jelas. Bukan kenangan indah, melainkan rasa sakit ketika ia pertama kali jatuh dari sepeda, terjerembab dengan banyak luka, dan parahnya ia sempat akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Hal yang semula Luhan kira adalah hal paling menyakitkan itu kini telah dibantah habis dengan kejadian sepuluh hari silam. Hari yang mengantar kakinya ke mari, menemui tujuannya.

Luhan melangkah, menghampiri keempatnya. Tanpa dinyana, yang menyambutnya dulu adalah leader mereka. Ia langsung menindih Luhan, membuatnya harus menahan berat tubuh yang dua kali bahkan lebih dari berat tubuhnya itu. Tatapannya tidak hanya menusuk, tetapi juga bernafsu.

Detik berubah menjadi menit. Dan menit kelima ia merasa kosong. Ia menganggap bahwa ia sedang tidak merasakan perlakuan mereka padanya. Harga dirinya masih ada untuk tidak mengakui perlakuan menjijikkan itu. Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena sakit menyebabkan Luhan sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa begitu saja menganggap Kai tidak ada di bawahnya dengan keadaan ia terlentang, bahwa Kris tetap berada di atas tubuhnya, dan yang lain mengisi kekosongannya yang lain.

Di detik itu, ia menjerit. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi banyak bagian. Ia melepaskan jeritannya, menumpahkan tangisnya tanpa terbendung. Sakit dan sakit. Ketika lenguhan nikmat terdengar, ketika desahan terus meluncur dari bibir bengkaknya, ia hanya merasa seperti teriris-iris. Lalu kosong. Hampa.

.

.

.

Matahari telah tinggi saat sayup-sayup suara mulai ia dengar. Cahaya menerobos masuk melalui celah yang dibuat kelopak matanya. Merasa terlalu silau, Luhan menutup matanya sebentar lalu ketika segalanya mulai bisa ia tangkap, matanya kembali basah. Tanpa bergerak pun ia masih merasakan sakitnya.

"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Itu jelas pura-pura. Percayalah bahwa untuk sekadar membalas perkataan Sehun yang duduk di sisi kanannya membutuhkan cukup usaha.

"Kau pingsan tadi malam. Maaf karena kami memaksakan keinginan kami padamu. Maaf karena mengambil yang pertama dari orang yang akan bersamamu nanti," ujar Kai di sisi lain tubuhnya.

Pertama. Iya, bahkan itu adalah pertama kalinya ia berciuman. Pertama kalinya dalam semalam ia merasa kehilangan segalanya. Semuanya tanpa bersisa. Tetapi sekali lagi...

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melakukannya."

"Kau begitu senang?" sinis, suara Kris terdengar dari sebrang posisi Luhan.

Luhan meletakkan telapak tangannya di ranjang, mendorong dirinya agar terduduk. Bukan menyenangkan saat ia harus merasakan sakit sampai ke ujung jarinya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan setelah kehilangan kehormatan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Luhan mengidolakan mereka? Tidak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa mereka kecuali kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah salah satu artis Korea. Yang entah mana karyanya, ia saja buta tentang hal itu. Menyerahkan diri untuk mereka hanya sebuah kedok. Dan Luhan benci harus menyerahkan kehormatannya pada pria brengsek yang tetap mempertahankan tatapan bekunya itu.

"Menyenangkan bagimu saat kau bisa mendapatkan rekaman ini?" Kris mengangkat sebuah ponsel warna merah muda sambil meneruskan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada rekaman ini?"

Luhan mengenal ponsel itu sebagai miliknya. Tadi malam ponsel itu masih berada di saku mantelnya, merekam kegiatan mereka di atas ranjang, bagaimana ponsel itu bisa ditemukan pria brengsek itu?

Luhan pura-pura berpikir. "Rekaman apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup lelah untuk mencari alasan, kenapa tidak mengatakan saja semuanya?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud."

Kris tersenyum miring. Jenis senyum yang menakutkan. Itu sebabnyakah anggota yang lain begitu menuruti perkataannya?

"Argh...! Engh...! Argh! Argh!"

Luhan melebarkan matanya. Itu adalah suara desahannya sendiri yang terekam kamera ponsel miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau?!"

Kris tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan. "Ini indah, kau tahu? Haruskah kita melakukannya lagi dan merekamnya sekali lagi? Karena...," Kris menjeda, mengeluarkan benda kecil dari ponsel Luhan, lalu melempar ponsel itu begitu saja ke lantai.

Casing merah muda itu terpisah dari baterainya, layar touchscreen-nya pecah, dan segala macam perangkat di ponselnya berhamburan. Luhan membungkam mulutnya, tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah ia lihat. Ia beralih menatap Kris, seakan-akan itu akan dapat mencabik-cabik pria sombong itu.

"Karena itu sudah rusak," lanjutnya terlampau ringan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, huh?"

"Sst! Sst! Jangan bicara begitu padaku."

Kris menunjukkan segelas air putih ke Luhan. "Lihatlah!" benda kecil yang ia keluarkan dari ponsel gadis itu meluncur turun ke gelas tinggi berisi air putih ditangannya. Kartu memori yang ia percayai akan merusak segala hal yang telah anggotanya bangun, yang telah mereka perjuangkan. Nama baik boyband-nya. Dan jelas jika seluruh bukti itu hancur, Kris percaya bahwa misi Luhan yang entah apa itu akan gagal, setidaknya menurutnya. Ia lupa bahwa di pengadilan saja berhak membela diri, tetapi ia langsung menuding Luhan tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" suara Luhan terdengar nelangsa. "Kenapa kau tega? Kau... kau orang jahat! Aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu, pada kalian, tapi kenapa... Kalian bahkan seperti binatang tadi malam. Tetapi hari ini kalian membuktikan bahwa kalian lebih buruk dari binatang. Kalian tidak punya hati!"

Tangan Luhan menyibak cepat selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, menguatkan diri untuk bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan dengan terseok ke pakaiannya. Bahkan, pakaian itu adalah pinjaman dari temannya. Ia tidak memiliki gaun nista seperti itu. Tidak. Sekarang, pakaian layak pakainya hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dalam keadaan polos, ia mendekati pakaian di atas meja, di samping sofa yang diduduki pria yang ia benci mulai saat ini. Ketika tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pakaiannya, tangan Kris menghalau tangannya. Mungkin kelima jari Kris hanya melingkar di pergelangan tangan Luhan, tetapi itu membuatnya berjengit hingga tubuhnya nyaris limbung ke belakang.

"Lepaskan!" pinta Luhan lemah. Ia benar-benar lelah untuk melawan.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu!"

Luhan mengulangi permintaannya, "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau meminta maaf."

Bening tertimbun di sudut mata Luhan. Ia sadar betapa ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan kesedihannya melalui air mata. Tidak segalanya yang sedih harus dilimpahkan dengan tangis. Karena itu ia tergelak sendiri, membentuk kerutan di kening Kris. Iya, ia menertawai drama hidupnya. Ia menertawai hal yang telah ia antar pergi, kebahagiaannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Merasakan sentakan ditangannya, Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh ke Kris.

"Itu sakit. Lepaskan!"

Serta merta kelima jari itu terurai. Bukan karena Kris yang suka rela melepaskannya, tetapi Chanyeol yang baru saja melakukan itu dengan paksa. Lalu selimut tebal kembali melingkari tubuh polos gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?" Kris membentak tajam. Merasa tidak dihargai oleh anggotanya sendiri.

"Noona, pakai pakaianmu dan pergilah! Aku akan mengurusnya. Kris hyung hanya sedang emosi saat ini. Jadi tolong maafkan dia."

"Chanyeol!" Kris merubah suaranya menjadi teriakan.

"Pergilah!" pesannya lagi ke Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Ia tidak membutuhkan pembelaan salah satu dari mereka. Ia orang luar dan ia tidak ingin karena orang asing mereka saling bertengkar satu sama lain.

"Akan kujelaskan, setelah itu terserah. Aku berencana menjual rekaman itu untuk mendapatkan uang. Seseorang bilang kalian sangat terkenal, dia selalu menyanjung kalian, dia sangat mengagumi kalian, mencintai kalian, bahkan salah satu dari kalian menjadi contoh hidupnya. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku akan menghasilkan banyak uang jika berhasil menjual hasil rekaman diri kalian. Keempat orang yang dipuji seperti malaikat seperti apa jika mereka di atas ranjang? Tidakkah kalian berpikir itu akan menjual dan laku dipasaran? Tidakkah kalian mau membagi ketenaran kalian sedikit saja denganku? Tidak. Tentu saja. Oke, cerita habis. Boleh aku pergi sekarang tuan hebat? Yang seolah tahu segala hal?"

Darah Kris dipompa naik seluruhnya ke puncak kepala. Wajahnya merah padam. Menandakan itu bukan hal baik.

"Dasar jalang! Kau ingin uang? Huh, sudah kuduga. Itu memang sudah tergambar jelas di wajahmu."

"Hyung, hentikan!" sela Kai. "Jangan menanggapinya."

"Dengar? Mereka saja tahu untuk tidak terpancing emosi dan kau hanya tahu caranya marah-marah dan menghina orang. Ck, apa ini leader "iblis" yang katanya hebat itu?"

"Kau!"

Amarah Kris sudah berada di puncaknya. Ia terlihat akan menyambar Luhan sewaktu-waktu jika Chanyeol tidak berada di antara mereka, memegang Kris yang hendak menelan Luhan hidup-hidup.

"Oke, terserah. Tuan hebat yang hanya tahu segalanya dari apa yang dia lihat. Akan kukatakan pembelaan diriku yang terakhir. Aku membutuhkan uang itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Kau tidak perlu mempercayainya. Lagipula kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Akan kupastikan itu. Sekarang tenanglah dan jangan lupa bernapas. Jantungmu bisa meledak kapan pun. Oh tidak, aku lupa sesuatu. Tidak keberatan kalau aku ganti pakaian di depanmu, kan?"

Luhan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Pasti tidak. Terima kasih." Ditutup senyum manis yang ditujukan untuk mengejek Kris yang menahan geram.

Berlalunya Luhan dari sana, Kris menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Menjambak helaian rambutnya sambil mengumpat keras. Reaksi sebaliknya justru datang dari tiga pemuda yang lain. Dan Sehun yang paling berani menyuarakan gelak tawanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, huh?" bentak Kris.

Bukannya menutup mulut, Sehun semakin tergelak-gelak bahagia. "Apa yang kutertawakan jelas akting kalian berdua. Uwah, daebak! Noona itu benar-benar keren. Dia membuat hyung tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Bukankah itu lucu?"

Kai mengaitkan lengannya dibahu Sehun. "Diam, maknae! Atau kau yang akan jadi ganti santap siangnya nanti."

"Ya!"

"Hahaha."

"Dia mengatakan membutuhkan uang itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Apa kalian juga mendengarnya?" tanya Chanyeol, mengedarkan pandangannya ketiga pemuda itu. "Ini berhubungan dengan nyawa. Bagaimana kalau itu benar dan kita salah mengira dia seperti yang kita pikirkan?"

"Dia bohong! Kenapa kau memikirkan perkataan pembohong besar, huh? Hentikan bualanmu!"

Ketiganya kecuali Kris berpikir, lalu mendapat kesimpulan yang sama. Mereka saling melempar pandang satu sama lain.

"Haruskah kita menyelidikinya?" Sehun menceletuk, menarik minat ketiganya untuk serempak mengangguk.

 **TBC**

halo~ ini ff pertama yang author posting di ffn. Bagi yang pernah baca ff author sebelumnya pasti tahu author *oalah sok terkenal yak author ni mah*. Mau cuap* dikit soal permintaan rating M belum bisa di chapter ini, author masih belum dapet feel, ntar malah jadi anyep gituannya :D. Gitu aja deh kamsahamnida~ perbanyaklah review yang berbobot, oke :D


End file.
